Camping Day
by bente-unerz36
Summary: Isaac, Jenna and their friends except Garet are having camping inside their school's campus! yep, Modern Isaac and Jenna are beginning to feel odd when they were alone at night. love perhaps? :3 R&R please!


Yay! I'm back! ^^ Isaac and the others are still kids here. About 10 I think? Ah well. This is mostly base on my experience when I was 10 ^^. Valeshipping of course! On with the story!

* * *

It's their school's club time. Isaac stood up, removed he's brown jacket off his uniform. Jenna seems to be excited about their club's overnight camping, which held inside the school's campus. All the students went out and proceeded to their club.

"Aww, I should've joined Boy scout club" Garet whimpered.

"Don't worry, Garet, we still have 2more years" Isaac proclaimed.

"Isaac! Your bag is too heavy! Could you at least help me?!" Jenna shouted. "Oh, sorry, Jenna, well… gotta go Garet"

"No fair, I want to go camping with you guys!"

"Uhm, You better go, cause your gonna be late with your club"

Garet sighed and went to the gym. He chose to be a member of basketball club, but since their just grade4, they didn't know the new system of scouting club.

"Oh hey, Isaac, when will you submit your lantern?" Garet glanced at his artistic colorful boat lantern, with some light bulbs inside it.

"Uhm, I'll submit it after I help Jenna with my bag"

"Uhm, could you also submit mine?"

"sure thing"

…

"ISAAC!! NEED HELP HERE!!"

"heh. Sorry" Isaac sweat dropped.

hr

Isaac: 10 years old

Jenna: 9years old

Mia: 12 years old

Garet: 10years old

Sheba: 9years old

* * *

All of them changed their clothes to their scouting uniform. The girls are all dressed in green, with their badge hanged like a body bag, and red white scarves that are ready to be wore during the ceremony. While the boys, wore a scouting uniform in form A, with sand colored shirt and shorts. With black belts and black shoes, with readied scarf into their pockets.

"Hey, Jenna."

"Mia!! Thank god you're here! Could you please help me with the tent??"

Mia, as an upper class girl and a leader to their group, help her without hesitation.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way Mia, you haven't forgotten about our deal? Right?"

"Please Jenna; I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Hush Mia, You said to your self, we'll do it in midnight."

"What about in midnight?" Isaac budged in and popped one of his eyebrows.

"Isaac! Oh-u-uhm… nothing!"

"Nothing? Are you sure Jenna? That look on your face tells me something"

"A-haha! No it's not"

"Yes it is, I know you…"

…..

"Mmmm…" Jenna swelled and sighed

"I knew it." Isaac smirked. "So… what about in midnight?? What are you going to do?"

"Well, Jenna told me about this Bloody Mary, She wants to know if it is true" Mia sighed and looked at Jenna.

"Jenna… playing around with spirits is bad and Bloody Mary is just a fiction, written by some author. It's just like White Lady you're talking about… it just came from a book, like True Ghost Story thing" Isaac sighed.

Mia nodded and adds "plus, it's against to our Christian Community, and also, you know that this school is a Catholic school"

"Okay, fine guys, I won't do it tonight…"

"Good, but I'll keep an eye on you" Isaac smirked

Jenna only sighed while Mia chuckled.

* * *

The camping is ready and Garet are ready to go to their school bus.

"Garet, could you take me and Jenna's bag back to my house?"

"uh, sure, Isaac…"

"It's about time! Camping's gonna start soon!" Jenna jumped in excitement and swirled crazily. "and yay! I'm gonna be a junior girl scout!"

"The ceremony is going to start soon, you should go now Garet"

They both nodded and separate their ways.

* * *

Now that the camping set is all done, the ceremony is about to start. All their parents are all their, either their mother or their father, they are all here. Except for Jenna's though.

"MAA'AAM!!" Jenna smiled. "Oh Jenna, how nice to see you in scouting uniform" Isaac's mother, Dora, smiled. "Hi mom, I see, you're here already" Isaac walked towards them.

The ceremony started, all the Boy Scouts placed to their position with their parents at front of them. Isaac handed his green scarf to his mom, Dora slide a sculpted carabao inside his scarf. They are now officially Junior Boy Scout.

"I'm so proud of you Isaac"

"It's really nothing mom"

"But still…"

"Oh mom, I have some request"

Isaac tiptoed while Dora bowed down a little. Isaac whispered a request to his mother's right ear, while blocking mouth sideways, with his palm.

After awhile, Jenna stood their and glanced at her batchmate's parents. She looked down, almost depressed, but tries to overcome this depression. She knew for the fact that her parents died, so as his big brother.

"At least I have my grandpa and auntie…" Jenna tried to smile but sighed as well. "But… Grandpa is sick and now his in the hospital and auntie's at the other city… so who's gonna tie my scarf around my neck? I guess my moderator again…" Jenna thought to her self.

The Girl Scout's ceremony started and it's the time to tie their scarf. "Oh Jenna, I'm glad that I'm not too late" Dora smiled and started tying her scarf around her neck, left over right, right over left.

"But ma'am - …"

"Oh hush, your auntie's not here, so I have to take over for now…. Plus, I'm your guardian"

"Thanks, that's really grateful of you, but my teacher can do it for me…"

"My son, Isaac, requested me to do this, of course, I'm happy to do it"

"Isaac?"

Dora finished tying her scarf. She knelt down and rubbed down to her cheek like her mother.

"Yes, Isaac, I noticed that he was worried about you ever since your family died in a plane crash and you, almost at the verge of death… of course I'm worried about you too, but not as worry as Isaac"

Jenna fixed her eyes towards Isaac; she was surprise to see that Isaac is looking at her all the time and smiled. Jenna smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh Jenna, I hope you and Isaac will go very well."

"Uh-what??" Jenna blushed even more but smiled a bit and looked down.

Dora brushed across Jenna's bangs and gave a peck of kiss to her forehead. "Take care of Isaac for me while I'm away, kay?"

"Yes, of course ma'am!"

Dora nodded and stood up. All the parents walked out and waved goodbye to their children.

* * *

9:00pm

After they finish cooking and clean their pans and stew, they eat their food by group. "Are you all finish with your food?" Mia asked her group mates. They all nodded and fixed their things.

While cleaning up their dishes, Jenna stared at Isaac for some seconds and went back on cleaning their dishes. Sheba noticed and asked sheepishly to Jenna.

"So! What do you think of Isaac?"

"Isaac?! Wah-why the sudden question??" Jenna blushed and suddenly washed the dishes abruptly.

"You. Know. What. I. Mean"

"Well, whatever Sheba… He's just a friend…" Jenna stared at Isaac once more. She sees him laughing with his group mates and chatting with them. He suddenly just smiled and gave a look to Jenna.

Jenna startled, and continued washing their dishes. Isaac only gave a confuse look on his face and went back chatting with his group mates.

Sheba giggled at Jenna and went on helping her. "You obviously like him"

"What?! No! NO I' AM NOT!!"

"Haha! You're such a bad liar." Sheba laughed

Jenna only sighed and blushed. Mia came and smiled. "Sheba… go easy on her" Mia giggled. "Mia…." Jenna whined.

All of her groupmates just laughed while Jenna just blushed and cover her face with embarrassment.

They all finish their dishes and went to the campfire for more activities, it is fun. But teasing Jenna is fun for Mia's groupmates.

* * *

What?! Done? Haha XD yes it's done. I mean the chapter is done. As you can see, I'm not a good writer =/. I have… bad grammar issues and the chapter… pretty short don't ya think? Hehe..

Unloved Grudge: btw, this is not about the puppy story I was telling you about. I'm still typing it in my comp. will update sooner.. or maybe tomorrow.

Goldensunfr3ak829: sorry for not reviewing your stowy D:

Flashgunner: cool new chapter! Sorry, I'll go review now.

R&R please!


End file.
